


Wielder of the Yamato

by Ning_Lila



Category: Devil May Cry, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ning_Lila/pseuds/Ning_Lila
Summary: Hey guys what's up I have a new chapter and all so pls enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

The Sword That Will Change Everything

It was another average day of bullying for 4 year old Izuku. Kachan and the rest of the class bully him, the teachers dont do anything, and Izuku ends up hurt. Yup, just another average day for Izuku. But, today he was excited because they were going to a field trip to the museum and he was excited about it. He doesnt get to visit these places regularly so he wants to make it memorable.

As he was getting into the bus Kachan tripped him and started to laugh at him, "Look that's where you belong in the ground like the DEKU you are." He said as he started to make his palms explode which sent Izuku running to the back of the bus. An hour passes by and Izuku and the rest of the class arrive at the museum. Izuku gazed out at the big building in front of him. Him and the rest of the class were dissapointed when they went inside and realized it wasnt a museum about heroes.

As the teacher was guiding them through the ancient weapons section of the museum Izuku's attention was attracted to a katana, the katana was inside a black sheath which had trails of silver at the tip of the sheath, the handle was white and gold. Before, Izuku was able to get closer to the katana he was jumped by Bakugou and his croonies.  
\- "Ha serves you right DEKU did you think that just because we were on a field trip you get to go unnoticed." Bakugou said as he made sparks go off.  
\- "No Kachan I di-di-di-dn't t-t-think that." Izuku said stuttering and afraid.  
\- "Well then you dont mind hanging out with all of these weapons." He said as he ran off and shut Izuku in.

Izuku sat in front of the katana hating how weak he was and how he wished he had the power to stand up to Kachan and become a hero. Then he came to a realization he needed power enough power to achieve his dreams of becoming the Number 1 Hero just like All Might. _But how should I get power._ He thought to himself as the katana behind him started to float and before Izuku realized what happened he was impaled by the katana and went unconscious.

Izuku woke up to see himself in another place not the museum looked like darkness was everywhere he noticed he was on top of a tower which in the middle stood a young man with white hair and a blue overcoat with gold trim.  
\- "Sir what is this place." Izuku asked curious to say the least but scared nonetheless.  
The man walked towards Izuku and pulled the katana that was still impaled in Izuku.  
\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WHY DID I HAVE A KATANA STICKING OUT OF MY CHEST AM I GONNA DIE." Izuku frantically tried to feel the hole the katana made but couldnt find any.  
\- "Your lack of motivation is sickening. You really are nothing but a weak child." The man told Izuku.  
\- "Leave or I'll have to use drastic measures." The mysterious blue man said. He held his sword by the handle. Izuku took a step forward and before he could take another, the man instantly slashed and sheathed his sword which sent a sphere of slices which nicked Izuku causing him to tumble and fall back.  
-"B-but...I...I-I WANNA BE A HERO! I WANNA LEARN FROM YOU, MISTER!" Izuku told the man.  
-"I am nobody's teacher. I only intend to obtain strength." The man told Izuku before readying another move.  
Izuku frantically searched the area to find anything something to at least stand a chance against the man and found a sturdy stick and ran at him. The man just turned his head and sliced Izuku's stick in half. Izuku stopped to see that his stick was next to useless, _"Maybe I should just give up and accept my fate"_ Izuku thought before saying, "NO I WON'T GIVE UP!!" and ran at fast as he could with his useless stick at the man. The man evaded Izuku's attack and hit him with the sheathed katana in the back. This went on for what seemed hours for Izuku not realizing what was happening to his body on the real world.


	2. Life's Good

The teacher that was in charge of Izuku's class ushered and counted her kids and found out one was missing.  
\- "Where's Izuku?" The teacher asked only getting a response from Bakugou.  
\- "That DEKU is probably still stuck in that weapon place." He said as she ran back and opened the doors only to find an unconscious and bleeding out Izuku.   
\- "Oh no no no no." The teacher said frantically using her quirk to stop the bleeding while at the same time calling in an ambulance.   
\---Break--  
Izuku was running around the city outline 10 years have passed ever since the blue man who's name is Vergil took him under his wing. He still remembers hitting his master with half a stick that day and waking up with the Yamato stuck in his chest and taking it out suffering damage. Izuku starts to reminisce about that day. He woke up in the hospital and noticed the Yamato stuck inside him and he removed it much to the horror of his mother and other adults and went back to "sleep".   
\- "Now then we have to work your stance." Vergil told Izuku while throwing the katana he came in with to him.   
\- "But, shouldn't we start with wooden katanas?" Izuku asked shaken up a bit.  
\- "Foolish young Izuku foolish you want power you have to earn it and you'll earn by doing what I did." Vergil told him.  
\- "YES SIR!!" Izuku said with dedication in his voice.  
After what seemed like hours Izuku was beat up and sweaty. Vergil had Izuku in a position where he could kill him   
\- "Might controls everything. And without strength, you cannot protect anything. Not even yourself." He told Izuku before he woke up again at his house. "Man he really doesnt play since, I still remember those days a toned 14 year old Izuku said getting up and doing his stretches.  
\--BREAK--  
\- "Izuku honey you're gonna be late for school again." His mother told him when he came back from his run.  
\- "Bye mom." he said before grabbing Yamato and running off. Izuku actually isn't going to school no no he was off to do vigilante work the only reason his mom hasnt found out about it is because of the chest wound he got from Yamato when he was a kid. The school just thinks the reason why he isn't there in the class is because of how the wound still bleeds. Little do they know that's a lie and Izuku has been as healthy as can be. Even if his hair has small patches of white here and there and by patches he means part of his hair is completely white now. It doesnt stay up all fluffy it's now more straight laced. "Well now where do I start. Oh well time to check on the hero reports and see what spot has the most crime at the moment." He thought to himself as he opened a portal with Yamato to the closest spot the hero reports said had big crime. Low and behold it was in front of a mall. "This is foolish. Why here?" He thought to himself as he checked on the areas where people could easily be mugged. "Ech why not this gives me more practice with Yamato and in turn more power and I need more strength to stand up with the pro heroes of Class 1A and 1B during the Sports Festival." He said as he jumped behind a stone looking man mugging a girl with earphone jacks for ear lobes. He tapped on the man's stone shoulders "Sir, would you mind kindly leaving the girl alone." He said as he readied Yamato for a Judgement Cut. "Piss off brat." The man said as he tried to punch Izuku but, was unable to because Izuku had already fired off a Judgement Cut that trapped the man in the hellis vortex of slices. "OH GOD WHY DOES THIS HURT!" The stone man said as Izuku simply said, "I can cut anything as long as I will it meaning you'll be there hurt until the police the gal over there called come here." He said but not before turning to the girl and saying, " As for you be more aware of your surrounding you have a neat quirk and shouldn't be used for nothing." He left the girl speechless and blushing hard because, for one he isn't wearing the uniform shirt or coat and two his hair was covering his eyes. "Oh god damn it I ripped it again." He said as he came back home knowing his mom was off to work and sat down to fix his uniform. "God none of these petty punks are strong enough whatever I still have time so I might as well visit him." He said as he opened another portal and jumped in only to find himself somewhere different. "Hmmm looks like the place he trains me in but more demonic and with daylight now." He said as he investigated his surroundings. "Might as well get started without him," he said as he started to go over everything Vergil has taught him.

-"Hello there young man." Izuku was startled by hearing a voice that wasn't Vergil's and was prepared to fight.   
-"Who are you?" Izuku asked poised to attack the scrawny man in black clothing.   
-"I have no name: I am but two days old. Just kidding. You can call me V." V told him.   
-"With what?" Izuku asked not relaxing.   
-"I must create a system, or be enslaved by another man's. I will not reason and compare: my business is to create." V told him.   
-"Blake Williams nice choice to quote." Izuku told him. "Ok, who is it you want me to kill."   
-"Well here he comes now." And as if on cue a giant blue demon came out and attacked Izuku.   
"Well I see he isn't the type to wait." Izuku said getting ready to counter. After dodging several of the brutes attacks and slicing off pieces of him the demon laid there on the floor looking weak but, without putting a good whooping to Izuku he was battered and probably had some broken bones from all of the demon's attacks that connected.  
-"God was that long." Izuku said drenched in sweat and blood. "Now what?"   
-"Kill him and gain power." Vergil said standing behind him.   
-"Oh Mr. Vergil when did you get here?'' curious as to where his master had been.  
-"Taking care of business as usual. Now kill him and gain power." He told Izuku.  
With a stab of Yamato and a twist Izuku killed the demon but didnt feel any different. "Mr.Vergil I dont feel so different." he said before passing out and waking up in his house. "I don't feel any different" he thought before grabbing Yamato and running off since he noticed school was about to end and he needed to get the assignments he missed. As Izuku was running past people he bumped into a girl.   
\--Break--  
Jirou did not know why but she was looking to see if she could find the person that saved her from being mugged, "Was it because he saved me or am I just curious about him," she thought before bumping into a boy. Thud "Okay Jirou next time watch where you're going." she told herself before looking up and staring at the same boy that saved her from the mugging.   
-"You?!" she said surprised.  
-"Yes me." he said as he offered a hand up.  
-"Ummm I was looking for you." she said as she accepted the hand and stood up.  
-"Ok cool meet me at Dagobah Beach tomorrow if you want to talk since im in a hurry and you look like you have something important to tell me." he said as he wrote down the address in her palm and ran off. "See you later pretty girl."   
Jirou blushed when he told her pretty and she went home flustered about the experience. 

"Now then what should I do after this" Izuku thought after getting the worksheets from his teachers and avoiding Bakugou. Izuku jumped backwards after sensing something was wrong when he passed the sewer lid and his intuition was right as out came somedark green slime villain. So he just sliced it to pieces before it could do anything, "Pathetic and foolish." he said as he ran to the school. NEVER FEAR FOR I AM H...HUH All Might was confused he swore he saw the slime villain come out through the sewer until he stepped on something and found the slime villain in pieces everywhere. WELL THAT IS STRANGE BUT NO MATTER I'LL TAKE THIS VILLAIN TO THE POLICE and with that he scooped up the villain and went off to the police. 

Izuku was coming into the school only to see a bunch of cronies waiting for him. I don't have time to deal with these bozzos so I'll take a shortcut. Izuku thought to himself concentrating and putting all of his energy into three slices that opened a portal. Ah that's good, he said kinda exhausted from doing that.

After getting his homework assignments Izuku left for home. He was passing by listening to King & Ashley by MY FIRST STORY when he heard a commotion being the curious person he was he got closer only to see the slime from trying to take over Bakugou. "Oh dear" he said as he approached the police line before stepping over not caring about the heroes telling him to get back. "I have stuff to do and you decide to get kidnapped." Izuku said before "vanishing" and reappearing behind the slime villain. "Omae wa mo shinderu" he said with smirk and the slime blew up in pieces again leaving bakugou unharmed. "Now to get away" he said running into the alley and cutting another portal to his house this time being extremely exhausted and he went to sleep immediately.

Jirou went to Dagobah Beach in the morning only to find a bunch of trash, "Why did I even come here?" she asked herself out loud.   
-"Sup" Izuku said appearing right beside her.   
-"How long have you been here?" she asked seeing how he was drenched in sweat  
-"Umm since 4 in the morning" he said nonchalantly "So I'm guessing you're curious as to how I could harm someone with rock skin." he said with a smirk.  
-Jirou just nodded   
-"Hey before that hold this." he said as he threw his shirt to her to reveal a chiseled body and tattoos.   
-"H-Hey I didn't come around to play around." Jirou said blushing.  
-"Neither did I I have to do laps now." Izuku said as he entered the water and started doing laps with Jirou just staring at him from the distance. 

After an hour of laps Izuku came out of the ocean and headed towards Jirou to sit down beside her. "So what exactly made you come to the conclusion of finding me?" he asked Jirou who just responded with a simple "I just think your neat." she said which caused Izuku to blush lightly. He stood up to get something from behind a fridge, "Here catch." he said as he threw a wooden sword to Jirou. "Why do you have two wooden swords?" she asked since she saw that he only had one when she first met him. "Because I need a sparring partner." he said with a shrug, "that and I think it'd be best if you could defend yourself." he said getting real close to Jirou. Which now Jirou noticed the large scar he had in the middle of his chest. "H-How did you get that scar and those tattoos?" she asked blushing. "Oh these well this scar came from a flying sword impaling me when I was a kid and the tattoos (think V's tattoos from dmc 5) just showed up one day." he said nonchalantly as he pointed towards the scar.   
"Okay then let's begin the session." he said as he motioned Jirou to come over. "Now the first thing you have to do....   
\---Break---  
"Wow you are a good learner Jiji-kun." Izuku told Jirou as she blushed at the nickname he started calling her after a month of knowing each other.   
Flashback   
-"Why did you give me a place to meet up if you are a vigilante?'' she asked Izuku, "and also when did you dye your hair for white highlights?" she asked as she pointed towards them.   
-"First off I thought you were neat with your ear jack earlobes and second these are natural." he said as he laid down on the sand and stared at the sky watching the clouds pass by.   
-"Really is that what you thought?" Jirou said as she also laid down on the sand beside him.  
-"So Jiji what are your goals for the moment." he asked her.  
-"Well I am thinking of applying for U.A.'s heroics department and then become a hero also why Jiji?" she said.  
-"I think it's cute so it fits you." he said with a smirk before getting up and running off.   
-"Hey you get back here." she said blushing red and chasing him.   
Flashback end  
Now the beach is clean 2 weeks before the start of the U.A. entrance exam and Jirou and Izuku are spending their free time hanging out at the beach before it happens.   
-"Hey Izuku why didn't you apply for the heroics department and decide to be in the general department?" Jirou asked him curious as to why someone as strong as Izuku didn't apply to heroics and decide to be in general.  
-"Because I want to challenge myself and overcoming the general course into the heroic course will be challenge." he said as he opened and closed his hand into a fist. "I need more power to not be a weakling but, that's beside the point what are you worried we wont be able to see each other in school." he said with a smirk.  
-"N-No that's not it I was just curious." she said with a blush. "Well I hope your efforts prove fruitful because I'm not giving up on beating you in a sparring match so promise we'll still find time to practice with each other."  
-"Hehehe deal. Hey before I forget I need to tell you something." he said.  
-"What is it?" Jirou asked him   
-"Actually maybe not." he said before running off.  
-"Why you." Jirou said chasing him.  
\--2 weeks after--  
"Hey Jirou you ready to show them that you are the most badass girl there?" Izuku asked her as she met with him in front of the gate to U.A.  
-"Hell yeah Izuku." she told him smiling.  
-"Good luck in there." he told her.  
-"Good luck on the test." she told him each heading their own separate directions.   
\--4 hours later--   
-"Izuku have you been waiting for me for the last 2 hours?" Jirou asked surprised to see Izuku under a tree sleeping.   
-"Yeah I have a better day if I'm with you." he said grinning to Jirou causing her to blush.   
-"You doofus." she said walking out of the school with him.   
-"How'd you do in the exam?" she asked him   
-"Aced it." he said with a thumbs up, "and you how did your tests go?" he asked her.  
-"I did good your training helped me out a lot." she said with a grin. "So I'm not worried about not getting into U.A."   
-"See I told you it would but you didn't trust me." he said as he reached out into his bag and pulled out a lollipop, "Want one?" he asked to which Jirou accepted.  
-"Hey I think you should meet my parents." Jirou told Izuku.   
-"I mean I guess I should since we've been hanging out for almost a year." Izuku said scratching the back of his head. "Hopefully your dad won't mind my tattoos." Izuku said pointing towards them.   
-"Oh I'm sure you'll be fine even if you do look a bit delicuent like." Jirou said poking him with one of her jacks.  
Izuku made sure to tell his mom that he was with Jirou and going to go to her house and Jirou told her parents that they were having company once she got home. "We're home." Jirou said to her parents who were sitting on the couch watching tv. "Hello sir ma'am." Izuku said bowing to them, "Thank you for letting me enter." "Oh come on now dont be so stiff." Jirou said poking him. "So you're the punk that's been hanging out with my lovely Jirou." Jirou's dad said with a stern look towards Izuku to which Izuku stiffled a laugh before whispering to Jirou,  
-"Is he normally like this."  
-"No he just likes to look tough but is actually a big softie." she said loud enough for her dad to hear and her mom giggle at the shocked expression her husband was making.  
-"Why you got to do that Jirou." he said with a sad expression.   
-"Because he's a guest and I wanted you to meet the person I've been hanging out with the last 10 months." she said as she pointed towards Izuku who waved with a polite smile.   
-"Hello I'm Izuku Midoriya and I met your daughter in the mall one day and we kinda just hit off and became fast friends." he said with a warm smile making Jirou blush a bit before turning towards her mom which mouthed I like him.   
-"Well I think it's wonderful Jirou has made a friend that likes to be physically active." her mom said, "Will you be joining us for dinner Midoriya?" Jirou's mom asked.  
-"If I'm not being a bother ma'am." he said before taking a seat in one of the couches they had in the living room.  
-"Nonsense you aren't being one a friend of Jirou is a friend of mine and call me Mika." she said as she made her way towards the kitchen.   
-"Sir I apologize if I look a bit delinquentish it isn't my intention to harm your daughter in any way." Izuku said as he talked to Jirou's dad.   
-"Call me Kyotoku I've never been one for formalities and you just take good care of my precious baby girl during school." he told Izuku.   
\---Break---  
-"Hey I'll see you at school Jirou." Izuku said as he made his way out of the house.   
-"Yeah same here." Jirou said waving at him before closing the door.  
-"He's a good kid I'm glad you met him." Mika said making Jirou blush.  
-"He's pretty cool I just sometimes don't know what he's thinking from time to time or wrap my head around how he thinks." she told her mom.   
-"He was very respectful towards me and towards you so I like him." her dad said as he sat on the couch.   
-"I told you you'd like him." Jirou said before yawning, "I'm going to bed it was a long day today."   
\--Break--   
"Yo Jiji you ready." Izuku said as he met her at the station.  
"How early do you get up to meet me here?" she asked as she yawned.  
"Early enough." he said with a smirk.   
It was now the first day of school and both Izuku and Jirou met up to go to U.A. The train ride there was filled with a lot of miscallenous conversation.   
-"Izuku you know you dont have to escort me to my homeroom." she said taking a jab at him with her jack to which Izuku dodged. "Well I would like to see my future rivals and gauge them to see if they are worthy or not." he said with a grin. "Worthy of what?" she asked. "My full power." he said with a skip. "Oh you big doof." she said as she laughed at what Izuku just said. "Okay we're here." she said as she stopped in front of the 1-A door. "After you." Izuku said openin the door for Jirou. "My what a gentle man you are." she said with a smile as she stepped into the class. Once inside Izuku made sure Bakugou didn't see him not because he was scared but because he's been having a great day and doesnt want Bakugou to ruin it.  
“Get your feet off of your desk!” Black-hair commands, gesturing at Kacchan, who is quite evidently unimpressed. “Don’t you think that’s disrespectful to your classmates?”  
“Actually, I don’t give a shit,” Kacchan snorts, adjusting his sneakers loudly. “What school are you from, jackass?”  
“I am not a- a 'jackass!' I am from Soumei Junior High School,” black-hair answers, oblivious to the danger. “My name is Iida Tenya.”  
“Soumei , huh?” Kacchan says patronizingly, face curling into a sneer. “Seems we’ve got an elite here. How about you fuck off before I end you?”  
“What nerve!” Iida says, looking rather offended. Kacchan doesn’t appear to care, leaning back further in his seat with a grin. It looks more like a wolf baring its teeth than anything.  
Both Izuku and Jirou sweat drop at the interaction Izuku was about to leave but Bakugoug noticed him about to walk out "DEKU WHAT IS A USELESS PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU DOING AT U.A. HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!!!" he screamed at him. "Well I came to leave off Jirou the lovely lass beside me he said pointing at Jirou and second this is how I got in." he said as he walked out the door closed the door opened the door and walked back in, "And that's how I got in here." earning a fit of giggles from Jirou and from some of the other kids in the class. "So if you'll excuse me I have to go to class 1-C and also your teacher is just outside the door." he said as he opened it, "Morning Aizawa-sensei lovely weather isn't it." he said to the man inside the yellow sleepin bag which popped into the class. "Morning Izuku Midoriya go to your class and ask for permission to come outside with class 1-A." Aizawa said as he sipped on the apple juice bag he had. "Yes sir." Izuku said before running out, "Ah you don't mind if I bring my katana with me do you?" Izuku asked stopping at the door. "Hurry up and change into these." Aizawa said handing him a gym uniform.   
During Izuku's absence some of the girls got closer to Jirou and began asking her questions. "So how do you know Midoriya?" asked a pink skinned girl. "He saved me from a mugger at the mall and he invited me to meet him at Dagobah beach and we just hit off from there." she said twiddling her jacks. "That's very cute." said the pink skinned girl with enthusiasm, "My name is Mina Ashido but call me Mina." Each girl introduced herself to Jirou and to each other. "Jirou I notice your form is a bit more tense than ours why is that-kero" asked Tsuyu. "Well that's because I trained with Izuku carrying around garbage and sparring with him when we met up." she said blushing not used to people noticing her physique. "Oh so is he smart as well." asked Momo "Well he is one of the smartest people I know so yeah I think he is." "Well I'm done changing I'm going outside now." she said hurrying away from the rest of the girls.   
Meanwhile on the boy's side of the gym. "Yo Midoriya where you get those tattoos they look really manly." said a spiky red haired kid. "Well I just woke up with them I don't know why but I'm not really bothered with them." Midoriya said as he finished changing, "Well if you'll excuse me I have to leave before someone else sees me he said running out the changing room with his katana in hand. Once everyone was done they noticed Izuku talking to Aizawa and noticed a change of expression instead of uncaring and aloof he seemed more serious and menacing. Everyone was now on the field, with Aizawa explaining everything. They had to do a quirk assessment test as their first assignment already, and even with the disbelief of the class, he had explained how they had to waste no time to become heroes.  
"Midoriya here will be a base but don't doubt his abilities because that'll be stupid." he said as he tossed a ball to Izuku, "Show me what you can do." he said. "Gladly." Izuku said in a serious manner. He tossed the ball up and then swung with all his might hitting the ball with the sheathed katana and seeing it fly far, "How was that?" he asked to which Aizawa responded with "300 meters not bad."   
-“Whats this? It looks fun!”, shouted a pink hair, tinted pink skin girl.   
-“It looks fun...huh?” said Izuku before dashing towards the girl in a second "Pinkette you don't have any idea how tough this course is gonna be if you think of it as fun." he told her with an icy glare causing Mina to shiver and get goosebumps and the rest of the class as well.  
"Whoever comes in last place within the tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished by expulsion.” said Aizawa. "What that's unfair." cried out a brunette to which she received the icy stare of Izuku and immediately shut up. "The world's unfair so shut it." Aizawa said. "Like I said Midoriya is going to be the base of every excercise."   
-50 Meter Dash-   
Izuku Midoriya: 5.0 seconds  
-Grip Strength-   
Izuku Midoriya: 100 kg  
-Standing Long Jump-   
Izuku Midoriya: Cleared sandbox   
-Repeated Side Steps-  
Izuku Midoriya: 1500  
-Distance Run-  
Izuku Midoriya: 20 miles  
-Seated Toe-Touch-  
Izuku Midoriya: Was able to touch his toes  
-Sit-Ups-  
Izuku Midoriya: 1000  
After setting the base for the excercise Izuku went over to one of the trees to rest and eat a snack he brought with him.  
(Everything is the same except Izuku isn't in the board and Jirou is 3 positions higher)   
"About that expulsion thing it was a lie." Aizawa said which made everybody sigh in relief. "Dumbasses he was going to expel whoever didnt have potential" he thought to himself before standing up and going over to where Jirou was. "Yo sup Jiji." he said as he got beside her. "Not much just thinking that I never saw your other side the one you had through out the excercises." she said as she still felt goosebumps remembering that icy stare. "Oh that's because I had to be serious for once." he said with his usual kind smile. "They're all pretty weak except for a few." he muttered no one being able to hear him except Jirou. "Am I one of the weaker ones?" she asked. "Depends on the situation Jiji." he said as he walked back to the changing room. "I'm leaving now tell Aizawa-sensei that i say thanks for the warm up." he said non-chalantly as he walked into the school. "He's pretty weird." Jirou said as she headed into the lockers."   
\--Break--  
"Sup, Cementos-sensei." Izuku said as he entered the 1-C class and found his seat, "So what I miss?" he asked as he sat down. "Not much Midoriya just introductions and that's about it." Cementos said. "Cool does Aizawa-sensei always do that with his students?" he asked as he coughed a bit of blood. "Did I go overboard nah I'm fine." he thought to himself before excusing himself for the rest of the day saying his chest hurt a lot but not before receiving his answer from Cementos, "Yeah pretty much." "Nice seems like a fun class then." he said with a smirk before clutching his chest. "Well that hurts I'm leaving now see you tomorrow Cementos-sensei" he said as he walked out of class leaving everyone confused as to what just happened. "Pretty boring if I do say so myself." he told himself as he went outside and climbed a tree to sleep in.


	3. A "Casual" Day for Izuku

Izuku arrived at class only for Cementos to tell him that Aizawa wanted to borrow him for the day today as well. Izuku yawned and headed for class 1-A but not before making a stop at 1-B and sizing them up as well _“Now then I can beat all of them here.”_ He thought to himself as he headed back to 1-A. “Sup 1-A it’s me again.” He said as he entered the class. “Aizawa has borrowed me for the day again so I’ll be with you all day today hope you don’t mind me sleeping.” He said as he pulled out a green sleeping bag from below the podium and slept in it. “Unbelievable how can he be sleeping during class time.” Iida cried out. “Iida you do know class doesn’t start until 20 minutes right.” Said Jirou as she poked Izuku and just as she thought he was dead asleep. _“Just what were you doing last night.”_ She thought to herself as she we went back to her seat. “Hey Jirou, doesn’t Izuku scare you-kero.” Asked Tsuyu who was wary of him after the icy atmosphere he gave off yesterday. “Not really we’ve known each other for almost a year now I know a lot about him to know he isn’t scary even if he looks delinquentish.” She said with a grin as she twirled her ear jack. “You seem attach to him-kero.” Tsuyu said bluntly which made Jirou blush, “Well enough about that class is about to start so I should…” Jirou stopped talking when she noticed that Izuku was already awake. “Wake me up.” Izuku finished the sentence before heading to an empty seat and sitting down. _“Man, why did he want to borrow me again today?”_ Izuku thought to himself as class started. “Man, those classes are really boring.” Izuku said to Jirou during lunch. “I mean it’s your fault for getting ahead.” She said as she took a piece of katsudon from his lunch. “Hey, I was going to eat that.” He said with a huff before stealing one of her dumplings. “H-Hey I was going to eat!” she said before starting to laugh, “Pfft haha. Look at you you have soy sauce dripping from your mouth.” She said before passing him a napkin. “You are a big doof outside of training.” She said with a headshake. “Not everyone can be serious and lax at the same time as you Jiji.” He said with a grin causing her to blush a bit before starting to eat again. “How are you two love birds doing.” Mina said with a mischievous grin before sitting down at their table. “We are not lovebirds.” Jirou said blushing. “Is that how it looks like.” He said, “Well I guess I should take it to the next level.” He said as he pulled in Jirou for a side hug. “Mi-do-ri-ya let me go.” She said with a sweet smile that hid murderous intent. “R-right away ma’am.” Izuku said sweating bullets. “Pffft hahahaahaha. You two are so totally love birds. After an intruder alarm went off and made everyone panic Izuku is back in the class talking to Aizawa. “Why did you borrow me from class today?” he asked Aizawa. “Well for one you were here yesterday, and your scores were better than the last 10 of the class and my class is missing a student so today’s exercise would be uneven.” Aizawa said inside his sleeping bag, “Now go take a seat the rest of the class is coming in and today’s exercise is going to a dangerous one since he is in charge of it.” Aizawa said before going to sleep. _“By him he means All Might. Uggggh.”_ Izuku thought to himself with a look of disgust. _“Hopefully he doesn’t remember me.”_ Izuku thought as he sat down and started to meditate while, the class started to come into the room. Once everyone was seated, they began to chitchat mostly about what today’s exercise could be and some people trying to approach Izuku for a chat most times it ended with the person deciding not to talk to him.” _“Good this is good I don’t want to get to know each other until I’m in this class officially.”_ He thought to himself before hearing loud footsteps. “He’s here.” He said as the rest of the class were wondering who was going to teach today. **“I AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON.”** All Might said as he went to the front of the class. A lot of chit chatter of Oh it’s All Might was happening not that Izuku cared All Might to him was another stepping stone on the path of power. **“I teach Hero Basic Training! It is a subject where you train in different ways in order to learn the basics of being a hero! You’ll take the most units of credit from this subject! Let’s get right into it! This is what we’ll be doing today... combat training!” “And to go with that, are these!”** All Might shouted out as he pressed a button which activated drawers in the side of the class to slide out, each with its own number. **“These are the costumes you made based on your quirk and have requested before school started! Every get dressed and afterword, gather on Ground Beta!”  
**“Yo All Might I’m just here to fill out a spot so I’m just going to wear the gym uniform.” Izuku said as he headed to the lockers. **“That is all right.’’** All Might said with a thumbs up. So with that, class 1-A went towards the locker rooms, while Izuku headed to Ground Beta. Soon everyone arrived at Ground Beta, an area that resembled a city district. Izuku was perched on top of one of the lamps eyeing everyone that passes and rating their costumes, “So far everyone’s is cool except for Grape Head.” He took off his gym shirt and tied it around his waist before dropping down and spooking the easily spooked. “So, All Might what’s today’s combat exercise going to be about and get to the point we don’t have time to hear long explanations.” He said as he sat on the floor. All Might then started to explain the exercise, **“For this class you’ll be split into villains and heroes and fight 2-on-2 indoor battles!”**. He continued to explain the objectives for both teams, for villains it was to protect a “nuclear weapon” and the hero’s objective as to “retrieve” by touching it.   
**“Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!”,** he said as he pulled out a box that had everyone’s names in it.

“I’m guessing it’s by lots because, heroes can’t choose their partners whenever they are called in for a job.” Izuku said. **“Why yes that’s the exact reason for the lots.”** All Might said. _“Hah hah hah lady luck is on the side of me today.”_ He said as a smile formed on his lips. “Hey Jiji, guess today’s our lucky day.” He said as he made his way over to her who met him half way. “Ready to kick butt and chew bubble gum.” He said with a smirk to which Jirou returned, “You betcha.” she said.   


(so the teams are almost all the same except)   
  
“We’re up against Bakugou and Iida.” Izuku said while stretching before taking off his tank top revealing the tattoos, he had which surprised all the girls and All Might since, they weren’t expecting Izuku to have them.   
-“You have a plan don’t you.” Jirou said.  
-“Yup.” Izuku said as he memorized the buildings structure. “I take the vanguard knowing the Explosive Kid he’ll go after me meanwhile, you find Iida and take the bomb.” Izuku said cracking his knuckles.   
-“Sounds like a good plan just make sure you don’t get hurt. Also why didn’t you bring Yamato?” she asked him seeing him empty handed.  
-“Well I can take them both on in hand to hand combat so no reason to go overboard.” Izuku said with an evil smirk. “I just wish I could lose control though.”  
-“What do you mean by that?” Jirou asked curious.  
-“I want to be able to actually use Yamato against someone.” He said, “But you see no one here would survive or stand after one use of it.” He said with a smirk. “But enough of that seems like times up.” He said as he stood up. They both entered the building, “Well where is he?” Izuku asked as he was curious as to when Bakugou would show up.” “He’s coming here from the left side.” She told him. “Ok go I’ll keep him busy.” He said as he stood in place. “Will do.” Jirou said as she ran to find the weapon.   
“They separated but, each seems confident in what they’re doing.” Said Momo watching the screen. **“Yes, young Yaoyorozu it seems young Kyoka and young Midoriya have history together which is probably why they can be so confident in each other’s skills.”** All Might said as he listened in to them. **_“So that’s what your doing young Midoriya a risky move.”_** He thought to himself.   
“DEKU YOU USELESS BASTARD GET READY TO GET OBLITERATED!!!” Bakugou screamed at Izuku running in at full speed and launching a right hook to which Izuku just responded with a smirk, “Predictable.” He said as he grabbed Bakugou’s arm and throwing him over his shoulder and slamming him on to the ground. “Alright!!” Izuku said as he got into a fighting stance. “WHY YOU!!” Bakugou said as he launched himself again towards Izuku only for Izuku to knee him the middle of the air and then grab him from the waist, _“HOW?!”_ Bakugou thought to himself before he felt his body hit the concrete again. Izuku supplexed Bakugou into the floor leaving the explosive boy in the ground, “Well that was anti climatic.” He said as he dusted himself. “DEKU YOU BASTARD DON’T FUCK WITH ME” Bakugou said as he stood up and started to pull the pin on his gauntlet. **“Young Bakugou refrain from using that in you could kill him!”** All Might told Bakugou who wasn’t listening, “HE WONT DIE IF IT DOESN’T HIT HIM.” He said as he pulled the pin letting out a huge explosion roar out. “Bastard is trying to kill me.” Izuku said his face turning serious and deathly Class 1-A could feel the icy pressure through the monitors. “That’s one scary dude.” Kirishima said. “I agree.” Said Ojiro. “Well I can’t evade it, so I’ll take it head on.” Izuku told himself before sprinting towards the explosion. “WHAT IS HE DOING!?” yelled out Momo. “Izuku you better not have done anything stupid.” Jirou said after hearing the explosion. “How was that you useless bastard!!!!” Bakugou yelled out staring at where the explosion went off only for him to notice a figure standing there. “What are you gawking at?” Izuku said with an evil smirk as he was covered in burns protecting his face were his arms in a cross like manner (+). “Did you think an explosion is going to take me down.” Izuku said as he walked forward each step made Bakugou flinch _“Wha-What is this I’m feeling fear how am I fearing this useless bastard.”_ He thought to himself unknowingly backing away from Izuku as he got closer and closer and closer until his back hit the wall. “I’ve survived way worse than your explosion.” Izuku said as he remembered the training he did with Vergil where each day he was on death’s door and had to stand up and do it again. “It’s over.” He said as he punched Bakugou square in the jaw knocking him out and using the capture tape to capture him. Everyone in the monitor room was on edge not only had they seen Bakugou clearly try to kill someone but said person walked off their injuries and captured Bakugou. “W-what is he?” asked a trembling Mineta, “He-he’s a monster!” he said as he quivered the class could only stare in shock. “Hey Jirou, where’s the bomb?” he asked as he headed towards the stairs. “Top floor he hasn’t noticed me yet but he’s restless since we heard the explosion.” Jirou said looking into the room and seeing Iida try to compose himself. “We’ll use his restlessness against him wait for me.” Izuku said as he ran up the stairs, “This is taking too long.” Izuku said as he got on all fours and started to jump from wall to wall and reached the top floor in no time. “Hey Jirou, here’s the plan.” Izuku said as he started to write on the plan on the floor. “Got it.” He said. “Got it” Jirou said, “and Izuku thanks for surviving.” She said as she went inside the vent that was on top of them. “It’s showtime.” He said as he picked up a piece of rubble and threw it inside. “Huh what?” Iida said as he turned around only to see a kick coming right at him. “Nice reflexes.” He said as he jumped back “But, I’m not the one you should be paying attention to.” Iida realized a second too late that this was a set up and once he looked behind him Jirou was already grabbing the bomb. **“Hero team wins.”** All Might said as he slumped into his chair. **_“He’s a wild card that Midoriya. He does things with what looks like no plan in mind but that’s not true he always has a plan. And that chilling sensation it isn’t bloodlust it’s him being serious.”_** All Might thought to himself.   
  
“Well that was fun but, I’m starving.” Izuku told Jirou, “I’ll see you around I think this may be the last time we’ll see each other in class.” He said with a grin before running off. “YEAH SEE YOU LATER!!!” Jirou said as she headed back to the monitor room. **“So, can anyone tell me who the MvP was in the match?”** All Might asked. “I would like to say Midoriya but, where is he?” Momo asked confused as to why he wasn’t with them. “He left because he was hungry and was already done with the assignment.” Jirou said as she sat down. “Wait but why would he not stay.” said Momo. “Because I was hungry.” Izuku said as he entered the monitor room eating a pizza. **“Young Midoriya please refrain from…”**  
“Shut it I’m not part of your class I’ll do as I please.” Izuku cut him off as he finished a slice and passed the box to Jirou. “Midoriya…” “Shut it you too Tenya.” He said as he sat on the floor. “Listen and pay attention I’m just here because Aizawa asked me to be here.” He said as he bit on a slice. “Never forget that.”   
\--Break (because yk how it goes)--  
The students went back to gym to change back into their uniforms. “Hey guys look what I found.” Mineta said, “It’s a peeping hole.” He said with excitement. “I don’t know Mineta if you try and peep, you’ll get your eyes stabbed.” Midoriya said with a smirk as he went over to where Mineta was. “Your next line will be But, we’re supposed to take advantage of what our senpais left us.” Izuku said. Sure, enough Mineta said it and people were shocked. “Afterwards you’ll go to describing the girls and how good their bodies look except for Jirou since to you she’s bland.” he said as his hand landed on Mineta’s shoulder as he started to describe them. “You see Mineta that’s all and well all of the girls in the 1-A class are very pretty that much is a given but when you stop and don’t describe all of them that’s when I get a bit pissed. What do you have against girls like Jirou?” He said with an icy stare that rivaled Todoroki’s. “Umm nothing sir nothing at all.” Mineta said as he started to cower in fear on the ground. “OK that’s good.” He said with a smile the icy feeling disappearing. Meanwhile on the other side Jirou had been listening in on the conversation. “Dear me he never changes.” She said with a blush.   
“Hey Midoriya, what is that in the middle of your chest?” asked Kirishima. “Oh this it’s a scar I got when I was a kid. I got impaled by a katana in a museum and apparently lasted 5 months in the hospital.” Izuku said touching it. “Well anyhow I have to leave now see you guys later.” He said as he ran out of the lockers.   
After school Jirou and Izuku met up and started walking towards the station. “You know the class is half and half on you right.” Jirou said.   
-“And your point is.” Izuku said. “I wasn’t there to make friends you know that you’re the only one I really talk to.”   
-“I know and I’m glad since you’re pretty cool.” Jirou said as she twirled one of her earjacks.  
-“I also think you’re pretty cool Jirou and not only that you’re pretty cute too.” He told her with a smile.  
-“Izuku stop doing that.” Jirou told him with a puff and blush.  
-“I guess I can do that.” He said as he stretched. “So what are you guys going to do now?” He asked as he was curious to see what would be coming up for the hero course.   
-“A field trip to a training facility in 2 weeks.” She said as she was choosing a new song from her phone.  
-“So want to go to Dagobah Beach for a while?” Izuku asked as he took of his uniform jacket.   
-“To train?” she asked raising an eyebrow.   
-“No, to have a snack and just hang.” He said with a grin.   
-“Oh, I don’t know.” She said.  
-“Come on I’ll make the food.” He said with a grin.  
-“Let me ask my parents.” She said while dialing her parents.   
“Hey Mom, how’s it going? Yes yes, I had a good day. I was calling because Izuku invited me to Dagobah Beach to eat. Why oh I don’t know.” She turned around, “It’s a nice day to be on the beach to eat.” Izuku told her. “He says because, it’s a nice day for it. Oh, let me ask him.” She looks at him, “They can come as well just gonna call my mom so they can meet her.” He said as he texted his mom to come to Dagobah Beach with the list of food, he needed. Next thing you know his mom is calling him. “Hey Mom. Yes, at Dagobah Beach. Yes, it’s with the girl I’ve been talking to you about. Why I never presented her…it slipped my mind.” His eyes glinted which caused Jirou to sigh, “What is it?” she asked. “Do you ever wonder if we’d look good as a couple?” Izuku said before running off. “I-I-Izuku!!!” a bright red faced Jirou yelled out before starting to run after him.   
\--Break--  
-“So here we are at our old training ground.” Izuku said admiring the clean beach.  
-“It’s not that old.” Jirou says as she goes to sit at a bench.   
-“Well you’re right about that. It isn’t but damn do I miss this place.” Izuku said reminiscing on all the spars him and Jirou had with the wooden swords.  
-“What did you call your fighting style again?” Jirou asked him.  
-“No-Form since I couldn’t decide on just one style and decided to learn everything. Why do you ask?”  
-“It reminds me of something.”   
-“Which is?”  
-“A onryu.”  
-“Of all things why that.”  
-“More of Hisako from Killer Instinct.”  
-“Don’t you like that fighting game for it’s good music.”   
-“Yeah but, she’s cool she uses a katana and basically has no form when using it.”  
-“Is that supposed to make me feel something.”   
-“If you’d see her in action you would understand.” She said with a nod.  
  
“Izu-kun.” Inko parked the car and went over to were both teens were at. “Hello, I’m Midoriya Inko Izuku’s mother and you must be Jirou Kyoka. You know he never stops talking about you.” She said while giving of a warm smile and bowing towards Jirou. “Hello, I’m Jirou Kyoka I’ve been hanging out with Izuku since a year ago.” Jirou said sheepishly. Before anything else could happen Jirou’s parents arrived and introduced themselves to Inko.   
-“It seems to me they all like each other.” Izuku sharing some ice cream with Jirou.  
-“Yup.” Jirou said.  
-“This is gonna bite us back in the butts later on.” Izuku said nonchalantly.  
-“Yup.” She said.   
-“To us and our future.” He said with a smile.  
“To us.” Jirou said.


	4. Chapter 4: Izuku's Awakenin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys what's up I have a new chapter and all so pls enjoy

Izuku was hard at work late at night fiddling with an electronic with his soldering tools after a few minutes of working on it he finished it. A button that allows a signal to be sent to his phone with coordinates to the location it was sent from. “Perfect. This will help out in the long run.” He said with a smile. “Now I just need to give it to Jiji.” He said as he went to bed. Izuku woke up to go to Jirou's house to pick her up. Only problem was he only got an hour of sleep, so he was very much not feeling it that day.  
“Hey Jiji.” He said as Jirou came out and noticed a very much sleep deprived Izuku.  
  
“Did you even sleep?” Jirou asked.  
  
“Nope just an hour but, it was for a good reason.” He said, handing her the button. “Pushing the button will send a signal to my phone notifying me something is wrong. So please use it if you are in trouble.” He said with both hands clasped.  
  
“Oh Izuku it’s not like I’ll be in trouble anytime soon.” She said blushing a bit because it was sweet that Izuku was doing this for her.  
  
“You’re my first actual friend in a long time and it would pain me if you got hurt and I wasn’t able to do anything.” Izuku said with a head rub because he was embarrassed. “Now let’s go, the train will leave us.” He said running off.  
  
“Hey, wait up Izuku.” Jirou said, running after him. During the train ride to school Izuku fell asleep on Jirou’s shoulder causing her to start blushing because this made them look like a couple and she heard people talking about how cute they look together.  
  
“Hey Jirou, isn't your field trip today?” Izuku asked. “Yes, the class is going to the USJ which is a training facility for the future heroes on rescue.” She said as they approached Class 1-A. “Well I’ll see you later Izuku don’t do anything dumb while I’m gone.” She said as she entered the class.  
  
“I would never do something dumb.” Izuku said with a smile before hurrying off to Recovery Girl's Office. “Granny I’m going to take a nap since my chest isn’t feeling that good.” He said as he laid in one of the beds and closed the curtain. “Oh dear this kid. He should really be getting better sleep than one hour a night.” Recovery Girl said as she went back to work on some papers. On the bus.  
  
“Hey Jirou, where's Izuku?” asked Ochako.  
  
“Hmm he’s at U.A. probs sleeping in Recovery Girl's clinic.” Jirou said, shooting a text to him.  
  
“I wonder why he didn't come?” Ochako said curious.  
  
“Maybe because Izuku isn't part of the class and the only reason he attended our classes was because Aizawa-sensei needed to pad it out.” Jirou said.  
  
“Oh you’re right those times he was here we were doing pairs.” Ochako said.  
  
“Anywho Jirou what’s that-kero.” Tsuyu noticed the button Izuku gave her.  
  
“AH it’s something Izuku made in his spare time.” Jirou said, putting away the button inside her jacket. “Oh that’s so sweet.” Ochako said.  
  
“He seems very much attached to you eh Jirou.” Mina said with a sly smile making Jirou blush.  
  
“Well, I’m the first person that’s ever decided to actually be his friend because of his condition.” she said twirling her earphone jacks.  
  
“What condition?” asked Ochako.  
  
“He’s quirkless. The only reason he is able to stand toe to toe with us is because of his training and katana.” she said as they arrived on USJ.  
  
“We’re here. Cut the chit-chatter and get off.” Aizawa said as the bus stopped.  
  
“Okay class, let's all line up neatly and orderly.” said Iida.  
“Thank you Iida but I can handle the class president duties.” Momo said as she led the class outside. 

When the class got off the bus, they were greeted by an interesting sight.  
  
“Everyone, I have been waiting for you.” It was space hero 13 there to greet them. “Let’s go inside without delay.” “Look forward to working with you!” The students of Class 1-A said as they made their way inside the facility. When the students entered, they were amazed at what they say. There were many different areas where different activities of rescue training can be performed. For example, there was a section that was water themed and there was a fire themed section as well. “Wow, it looks like USJ!” exclaimed the class. “A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, ecteria. It is a training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters. It's called the ‘Unforeseen Simulation Joint,’ or ‘USJ’ for short!” Thirteen said. ‘It really is USJ… ‘ Class 1-A thought. “Thirteen, where is All Might. He was supposed to meet us here.?” Aizawa asked Thirteen. “About that… It looks like he did too much Hero work on his way to U.A. and ran out of time, so he’s resting in the lounge.” Thirteen replied as he held up three fingers. Aizawa sighed, “That’s the height of irrationality. Well, we took precautions just in case… It can’t be helped. Shall we begin?” 

“Let’s see… Before we begin, let me say one thing… er… or two, or three… or four… five… six… seven...“ The students sweatdropped, ‘Why is the number increasing so much?’ “Everyone, I am sure you are aware of my Quirk, Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it to dust. “ Thirteen said as he explained his Quirk. “You’ve been able to use that Quirk to save people from all kinds of disasters, right?” Ochako asked. “Yes but it is a power that can easily kill others. Some of you also have Quirks like that, right?”

“In a superhuman society, personal Quirks have been certified and stringently regulated, so that doesn’t seem to be a problem at first glance. However, please do not forget that there are many Quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step. With Aizawa’s physical fitness test, you found out about the possibility of your own hidden powers, and with All Might’s person-to-person combat training, I think you have experienced the danger of using those powers against others. This class is a fresh start. You shall learn how to use your Quirks to save people’s lives. You do not have powers so you can harm others. I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to help others. That is all. Thank you for listening.” Thirteen finished his speech with a bow. 

It was now Aizawa’s turn to speak, “All right then, first--”  
But before he could finish his sentence, the various lights and electricity went off. And in the middle of the USJ, appeared a purple portal that was created by a being who made out of purple mist. Out of the portal came out a man with multiple hands around his body.

Aizawa widened his eyes at this, “Gather together and don’t move! Thirteen, protect the students!” Kirishima asked, “What’s that?” Out of the portal came more figures each looking unique thanks to their own personal Quirks. “Is this like the Entrance Exam where the lesson has already started?” Kirishima said. “DON’T MOVE!” Aizawa commanded as he put on his yellow goggles.  
  
Jirou looked at all the villains coming in from the portal. “I shouldn't have jinxed it.” she thought before reaching for the button and starting to press it. “Wait I should assess the situation and decide if calling him would be ideal.” Jirou thought to herself until her thoughts were broken by a portal appearing in front of them. “Thirteen and Eraser Head, huh? The teacher’s schedule we received the other day said that All Might was also supposed to be here.” Kurogiri, Villain made of purple mist pointed out as he and the rest of the Villains wondered where the Symbol of Peace could be as they were expecting him to be here. Aizawa tched, “The trespassing the other day was the work of these scumbags after all, huh?” “Where is he? I went through the trouble of bringing this whole crowd, too… All Might… The Symbol of Peace… I can’t believe he’s not here. I wonder if he’ll come if we kill some kids?” Tomura Shigaraki, the man with the fake hands all around his body, said with absolute malice in his tone as he was annoyed All Might wasn’t present. And it wouldn't be beyond him if he were to kill innocent students to bait the Symbol of Peace as he barely had regard for human life.   
  
Aizawa’s hair floated up as he undid his scarf showing its long length, “Stand down! I’ll handle the Villains, while you stay with the others.” Aizawa ordered as he too prepared for a fight.

“Wait a second! Villains? There’s no way they could get into a Hero school!” Kirishima exclaimed as he couldn’t believe that a whole gang of Villains just suddenly showed up out of nowhere talking about they’re going to kill a couple of kids.

“Sensei! What about the trespasser sensors?” Momo asked Thirteen as she thought that the security alarms should’ve gone off.

“We have them, of course, but… “ Thirteen trailed off as he too question why the alarms hadn’t gone off yet.

“Did they only appear here, or around the whole school? Either way, if the sensors are not responding, that means they have someone with a Quirk that can do that. An isolated area separated from the main campus during a time when a class is supposed to be here. They might be fools, but they’re not dumb. This surprise attack was carefully planned with some sort of goal in mind.” Shoto Todoroki, the son of the Number Two Hero Endeavor, said as he intellectually deduced the situation using various obvious clues. “Thirteen, start the evacuation. Try calling the school. Make sure that they are safe. These Villains even had something to counteract the sensors. It's possible someone with radio-wave-type powers is interfering.” Aizawa said as he turned his head towards Denki.

“Kaminari. You try contacting the school with your Quirk, too.”

“Yes, sir!” the blond boy replied as he placed his hand on a device located near his right ear.

“Wait a minute Mr. Aizawa, what about you?! You’re actually going to go and try to fight them all by your lonesome?! With that many, even if you can erase their Quirks… Eraser Head’s fighting style is capturing after erasing the enemy’s Quirk. A frontal battle would be putting you at a disadvantage!” Jirou said worriedly as she knew (thanks to Izuku’s notes) that Aizawa’s domain is more a one on one fight style but trying to push and fight all of those enemies at once seems kind of crazy if you have a Quirk like Aizawa. “You can’t be a Pro by being a one trick pony, Jirou.” Aizawa said simply.

“I’m leaving it to you Thirteen!” Aizawa said as Thirteen nodded his head.

He then jumped down the stairs and thrust himself towards the mob of Villains.

“Shooting squad, let’s go.” One Villain with holes in his fingertips said as they observed Aizawa descending towards them.

“Didn’t our intel say it would just be Thirteen and All Might? Who’s that?” A female Villain with long grey hair floating upwards stated as she and the rest of the goons underestimated Eraserhead.

“I don’t know! But if he thinks he can come at us from the font by himself… then he’s a huge idiot!” Another Villain stated as they got ready to kill Eraserhead.

Eraserhead responded by activating his Quirk as his eyes turned blood red and stared at all the Villains in his line of sight.

One of the Villains tried to shoot from his fingertips but was confused as to why his Quirk wasn’t working, “Huh? My Quirk… The bullets won’t come out?!” 

The other two Villains experienced the same as their Quirks weren’t responding either.

Eraserhead used this opportunity to grab all three of them with his scarf and throw them against each other, effectively knocking them out cold.

“Idiot, he’s Eraserhead! He can erase Quirks just by looking at them!”

“Erase? Are you gonna erase the Quirks of heteromorphic-type Villains like us, too?” A large Villain with multiple arms around his body said as he charged Eraserhead.

“No, I can’t.” Eraserhead said as he dodged his strike and punched him square in the face.

“But the skills of guys like you... “

Eraserhead wrapped his scarf around the Villain’s leg as he dodged another punch from another Villain and countered it with a kick.

“... are statistically more likely to manifest in close combat… “

Eraserhead threw the Villain that he wrapped around his scarf to a crowd of goons and made him collapse on them, which took all of them out swiftly.

“... so I’ve taken measures against that.” Eraserhead said confidently as he easily manhandled the cannon fodder minions.

“He’s also strong in hand-to-hand combat, and since he’s hiding his eyes with goggles, you can’t tell whose Quirk he’s erasing. When he fights against a group, that makes it harder for them to work together.” Tomura stated as he observed Eraserhead manhandling his goons. He understood that a Pro at his level completely outclassed these low tier Villains that he brought along.

“I see. I hate Pro Heroes. The masses don’t stand a chance against them.” Tomura said annoyingly as he scratched his neck.

“Wow! Mr. Aizawa’s actually good at fighting by himself against a lot of people, huh?” Kirishima said in amazement as he watched his homeroom teacher handle the mob of Villains. It made him excited as he too wanted to get a crack at fighting some Villains. As they neared the exit, a purple mist appeared in front of them as it grew in size. “I won’t let you lot get away.” Kurogiri said as he blocked their path. ‘Damn it! I just blinked once and the guy who looks like the most trouble got away… ‘ Aizawa thought as he got surrounded by the mob of Villains preventing him from going anywhere else. “Nice to meet you. We are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us, but we have invited ourselves in to the home of Heroes, U.A. High School, in order to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath.” Kurogiri said revealing to them their motives for being here.  
Jirou narrowed her eyebrows, “So you want to kill All Might huh? Hmph, good luck with that.”

“I believe All Might should have been here. Has there been some kind of change? Well, that is neither here nor there. This is the part I am to play.” Kurogiri sated as he prepared to take out Thirteen and the students.

Thirteen was about to use his Black Whole Quirk but stopped as out of nowhere, both Kirishima and Bakugo were in front of him as they charged Kurogiri head on. Bakugo blasted him in the face with a loud explosion.

“What in the hell are those two idiots doing?!” Jirou said as he wiped the smoke away from his face.

“Did you consider that you’d got beaten by us before you did it?” Kirishima yelled as he taunted Kurogiri.

“Oh dear, that’s dangerous… “ 

When the smoke completely cleared, Kurogiri was shown to not have a single scratch on him. “That’s right. Even if you are students , you are excellent golden eggs.” Kurogiri said as he praised the young and talented students.

“No! Move away, you two!” Thirteen said as he tried to warn Kirishima and Bakugo.

“My job is to scatter you all and torture you to death!” Kurogiri yelled as he enveloped the entire class with his purple mist. It created a big circular shield around them made of smoke. Making them fall through it.

**Landslide Zone**   
  


Jirou landed in the landslide zone with Kaminari and Momo and surrounded by villains. “Shit. We're in for it now.” Kaminari said as he noticed all the villains around them. 

“It seems we have no other options except to fight.” Momo said creating a bo staff and a sword for Jirou. 

“Looks like it.” said Jirou readying herself for the upcoming fight. _“Should I call him.”_ Jirou thought to herself as she knocked out another villain. 

“Your form is impeccable Jirou.” said Momo as she was fending off another villain.

“Yeah, Izuku always has me spar with him whenever we hang out.” Jirou said as she knocked out another villain. 

“I see, does Izuku know any other styles apart from using his katana?” Momo said as she took care of one of the last villains.

“He does but he doesn't use them unless he has too.” Jirou said running alongside Kaminari and Momo going to the Shipwreck Zone. “We should hurry. I heard them cry out for help,” Jirou said.  
  


**Shipwreck Zone**

Jirou, Momo, and Kaminari reached the water’s edge of the zone. Jirou dipped one of her ear jacks in the water. “I can hear them all crowding around the ship.” she said, removing the jack from the water. “Kaminari, I need you to send an electric shock of maximum capacity on the water.” she told him. 

“Ok sure but take care of me after I use it since I become derpy.” Kaminari said taking a running start and jumping into the water and a flash of electricity appeared and with it a bunch of knocked out villains. 

“That’s great now Tsuyu and Mineta can reach us safely.” Momo said enthusiastically. “You’re amazing Jirou. I can see why Izuku is able to trust you when you were paired with him during the All-Might training.” Momo said.  
“Everything I know I learned from him and him teaching me.” she said, dragging Kaminari from the water and carrying him on her shoulder. “Look it’s Tsuyu and Mineta they probably saw us and are coming over here.” Jirou said, pointing them out. 5 minutes later and they’re all reunited. “Okay time to re-group. We’re gonna have to be sneaky so as to not attract attention.” Jirou said as she and the group made their way back to the center. 

(The rest of the groups are doing the same thing as the anime, no difference there.)

What Jirou saw was horrifying to say the least. The group got back to the edge of shrubbery only to see Kurogiri return to the pale man with hands and tell him that one student escaped. “That must’ve been Iida going to go tell the pro heroes.” Jirou thought and then she saw Aizawa sensei beaten to the ground, his face bloodied from being pinned by a horrendous bird-like creature. “Aizawa-sensei. No.” Momo said her hands clasping her mouth as she was horrified and scared at the sight in front of her and so was everybody.  
  
“You know Kurogiri if you weren't our escape gate I’d kill you right here.” Shigaraki said. “But we can kill a couple of kids to hurt the Symbol of Peace’s pride.” he said as he turned to where the group was and dashed forward. 

Jirou’s brain was on alarms now the main villain is coming after them to kill them and she started to panic until she realized the button. “Izuku I trust you will come to help us out if I press this button.” she thought as she clicked it. Time seemed to slow down as everyone heard something being sliced. Shigaraki turned around to see two lines cut in the air and from there opening up to reveal a purple inside. “What is this?” questioned Shigaraki before noticing someone coming out.  
  
 **Back with Izuku during all this was happening** **  
****  
**Izuku was sleeping. Izuku woke up again in the same place as always a dark purplish plane. “I’m guessing you have something else to teach me eh Vergil.” Izuku said preparing himself. “You are still a weak and foolish young pup. But I’m not here to teach you but to ask if you are willing to give up part of your humanity when the time comes.” Vergil said getting close to Izuku. “If it means gaining more power I’ll do it. If it means being able to protect anybody I’ll do it.” Izuku said pounding his chest with his fist. “That’s what I like to hear. Now prepare yourself Izuku because I’m gonna give you the most hellish training in your life.” Vergil said as he stabbed Izuku with his Yamato. “And I’ll be here to take it all in.” Izuku said as he woke up to the sound of an alarm.

Izuku tensed up, “I’m gonna make them regret messing with my family.” he said as he grabbed a visor from his bag and put it on while cutting two lines into the air and disappearing into the portal that opened up. Izuku came through the portal ready to cut someone down in two. Jirou saw a portal open up and saw Izuku come through using a visor. “I guess he doesn't want anyone else to notice it’s him.”   
  
“I see…” he said before his eyes darted around everywhere starting to count how many villains there are. “30.” he said before disappearing from where he was. “And now there’s only 3.” he said before reappearing doing a flashy twirl and sheathing Yamato causing all of the rest of the villains to crumple down to the ground knocked out. Jirou thought. “What just happened?!” Jirou thought shocked at what she just saw Izuku knocking out almost all of the villains left. “Foolishness.” he said as he stared down the last 3 villains. “So you are the pathetic worms that attacked U.A. and caused the commotion.” he said as he stood there staring them down with death written in his eyes. 

“And who are you supposed to be.” Shigaraki said, scratching his neck. “You’re a worm too pathetic to tell my name to but, I’ll grant you the right to know it since you survived my first onslaught.” Izuku said as he got into the stance. “My name is Nelo Angelo.” he said, disappearing from place and reappearing in front of Shigaraki, “And I’m the one you shouldnt anger.” he said as he sliced towards Shigaraki. “Nomu kill him.” Shigaraki said as nomu appeared in between Izuku and Shigaraki. “Hmph foolish.” Izuku said as he sliced Nomu five more times causing severe lacerations on Nomu’s body. “Regeneration.” Izuku said as he backflipped away from Nomu. “So this won’t be easy for me then.” Izuku said as he switched stance from Iaido to his own self made stance. “Come I’ll show you how different we are.” he told Nomu as it charged towards him. Izuku parried the punch Nomu threw and slashed at Nomu. “Weak.” he said as he cut off Nomu’s leg off. “So this is the thing that’s supposed to kill All Might. This is nothing but a child’s toy.” he said as he cut off the other Nomu’s leg. Nomu regenerated its legs back and went to throw a flurry of punches towards Izuku as he parried them with Yamato. “Nomu go full power and kill him already. Meanwhile I’ll take care of the students.” Shigaraki said as he turned towards Jirou’s group only to be met with a ball of slices in front of him. “What?!” Shigaraki exclaimed, jumping back. “I won’t let you get anywhere near them.” Izuku said as he fended off another flurry of rushes. 

“Oh aren’t you the total hero. I hate your types. Nomu finish him off.” Shigaraki said making Nomu let out a roar and started to speed up on its attack making Izuku have to start to block its attacks. “This beast is driving me to block. I shouldn’t have thought that how it started to fight would be it’s full power.” he thought as he blocked another attack. “This isn’t over yet!” Izuku said as he switched styles to a more unruly form of fighting. He uppercutted the Nomu using his sword causing it to stagger and allowing Izuku some time to breathe. “Now how do I beat this foe,” then his eyes widened, “I’ll do it like Dante.” he thought as he raised Yamato with everyone staring and he stabbed himself right in the same spot as the first time he was impaled. 

“What is he thinking!?” she thought as she almost screamed at what Izuku just did until she noticed Izuku’s laughter. Izuku stabbed himself with Yamato right in the chest surprising everybody that was watching. He was transported to the same purplish plane as always and was greeted with a familiar face. “Vergil I see I made the correct decision then.” Izuku told him as Veril pulled out the Yamato from his chest. “Foolish but worthwhile you have more in common with my brother than me.” Vergil said with a smirk. “You have proven yourself to be worthy of the blood of sparta.” he said as he cut his hand and poured his blood into Izuku's open wound and then a cup which he handed to Izuku. “So if I drink this I’ll be able to use your Devil Trigger powers eh.” Izuku said smiling as he drank the contents of the cup and felt it something demonic swelling up in him. “Now begone from my sight oh pupil of mine.” Vergil said as he walked away as Izuku went back to the real world. Izuku’s eyes opened and he noticed the Yamato in him. Izuku got up and started to let the Yamato go through his chest as he stood up. “Now then this party’s getting started as lightning danced around him and with a snap of his fingers he transformed. Izuku dashed towards Nomu and knocking it down. “What?!” Shigaraki exclaimed as he saw Nelo Angelo dash at Nomu and knock it down. “Now this is power,” Izuku said as he prepared to clash with Nomu again. “I think I’ll try out Vergil’s barehanded style.” Izuku said as he sheathed Yamato and got into the stance. “Go to hell.” Izuku said as he punched Nomu in the gut and then followed up another punch in the chest followed by a roundhouse kick which sent Nomu flying back. “Don’t think you can escape that easily.” he said as he threw two projectiles towards it which exploded once it came into contact with Nomu. Izuku charged at Nomu again as it was charging at him Nomu threw a punch only for Izuku to dodge it and throw a jab at Nomu which hit it and then he threw another followed by a kick and then a flurry of kicks and ending with an axe kick causing the nomu to sink into the ground. Izuku started to charge up a move waiting for Nomu to jump out and when it did Izuku let out one devastating uppercut causing Nomu to be launched away from the USJ building and disappear into the horizon. 

“Now then who’s next.” Izuku said as he flapped his wings. “Tch Kurogiri we have to go before the pro heroes show up but before that we’ll leave you a parting gift.” Shigaraki said as a creepy smile showed on his face. All of a sudden multiple portals appeared around Izuku making Izuku hesitate a bit which allowed Shigaraki to grab his right hand and disintegrate it. Before his whole arm could disappear a bullet was shot at Shigaraki’s hand causing him to let go of Nelo Angelo. “Kurogiri now.” Shigaraki said as he walked through the big portal Kurogiri made. “And with that we take our leave.” Shigaraki said, leaving Nelo Angelo without a hand and part of his arm. “ **GRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.** ” Izuku yelled out aqs his arm spurted out blood like a fountain. Izuku was huffing and panting before noticing the pro heroes. 

The pro-heroes arrived at the scene only to see knocked out villains and Shigaraki disintegrating the other person’s arm. Snipe shot a bullet which caused the pale villain to let go and make him and the mist villain to leave through a portal. All Might came in a bit later since he was looking for a kid before Iida told him what was happening. Izuku saw all the pro-heroes and All Might looking at him. “My name is Nelo Angelo, this will be the first and last time you will see me.” the demonic-looking man said before quickly opening a portal himself and jumping in. All-Might and the rest of the pro-heroes noticed the big pool of blood that Nelo Angelo left behind and came to the conclusion it came from his arm. 

The students all gathered around the pro-heroes and brought over Aizawa who was badly injured. Jirou was sitting to the side thinking and processing what just happened. “He turned into a demon and not only that he beat up Nomu by using raw strength.” She started to cry without noticing, “He lost an arm because of me, his first friend in a while. He lost an arm and now I won’t be able to face him because of this.” she thought as she curled up more.  
  
“Hey, Jirou you alright?” asked Ochako since she noticed Jirou on the side crying.  
  


“Yeah I’m fine. Just crying to let it all out you know.” Jirou said with a smile putting up an act.

“If you need to talk about something please tell me.” Ochako said before going back to regroup and left Jirou alone to organize her thoughts.  
  
 **Next Day**

Izuku woke up on his bed and with a headache. “Fuck me. That was one hell of a day yesterday.” he said remembering what had happened. “I still can’t believe I was able to actually make it home and treat myself before mom came home. _Flashback_

Izuku fell through the portal into his bathtub. “Fuck. That hurted a lot.” he said as he noticed his arm slowly coming back. “I see I also got the regeneration of them as well. Now to take a bath and go to sleep.” he said as he turned on the shower and undressed but what he didn't notice was the fact that his arm was regenerating while he was in human form and that it was still in Devil Trigger mode. _End of Flashback_ __  
  
“Wait. Why is my arm still demonic,” Izuku said, noticing his arm, “How do I hide this.” he said until he remembered he had an arm sling in the closet.” he went to go get it and put his arm in it to hide it. “Now to wear a jacket as well to cover up the rest of the arm.” he thought as he got out a red and blue jacket. “Hey Mom.” Izuku called out as he went to the kitchen. “Hey sweetie…” she trailed off and noticed Izuku’s arm. “Sweetie what happened?!” she said, freaking out about his arm. “Well it turned demonic. I’m guessing it’s after effects of training with Yamato.” he said calmly as he showed the arm off to his mom. His arm was a red with glowing pale blue on the underside and part of the back of his hand. “I see as long as it doesn’t cause any harm to you It’ll be alright.” she said, calming down. “Anywho I have to jet mom. I still have school and I can’t be late.” he said as he gobbled his food and ran out the door. “Ok be safe sweetie.” Inko said as she prepared to go to work. 

“Now all I have to do is meet up with Jirou and explain to her that I’m okay.” he said running towards her house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Izuku's personality is more attuned to Nero's as is the Devil trigger and how his new arm looks.


	5. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I commisioned an artist to draw Izuku and Jiro so here's the link for that   
> https://twitter.com/America_Senpai/status/1250202849952370688

Izuku was dashing through the city getting a feel of his new powers thanks to him now being half devil. "I am now stronger, faster, and sharper." He said as he jumped from roof to roof enjoying the sunrise. "Magnificent I can't wait to show Jiji." He said as he slowed down. "I never told her I was okay did I." He said out loud. "That's right, you didn't you left that poor girl unknowing." Another voice said. "Who's that?" Izuku asked, turning around everywhere trying to find the person it belonged to. "Me dummy. I'm in your mind." The voice said. "Wait what?" Izuku exclaimed, confused. "I'm Griffon, I'm a demon bird." Griffon said. “Ah you’re the bird that Mundus killed.” Izuku said in realization. “Watch it kid you’re digging up bad memories there.” Griffon said. “Oh sorry about that.” Izuku said scratching the back of his head. “Now how do I summon you, Shadow, and Goliath?” Izuku asked, sitting down on the top of the roof. “You just have to think of us as extra limbs you just send us out.” Griffon said as Izuku stood up and started running to the edge of the roof and jumped. “Kid what are you doing?!” Griffon asked, shocked. “Griffon!” Izuku yelled out as he was falling down he felt a little tug in his mind and he stopped midair. “Jeez kid you’re gonna get yourself killed like that.” Griffon said, grabbing Izuku from the shoulders. “Well better to experience a certain moment of dread to unlock the use of abilities.” Izuku said as Griffon landed on the other roof. “Now let’s go we have to catch up or we’ll be late.” Izuku said as he started to run again and jump from roof to roof. “Jeez you are something else you know that kid.” Griffon said following behind Izuku.    
  
**LATER…** **  
** **  
** Jirou had started to walk towards the train station, doubt clouding her mind. “Maybe he does hate me for what happened.” Jirou thought to herself until she heard steps coming from behind her. “Right over here kid.” yelled out a voice. “Thanks Griffon.” Izuku said, catching up to her. “Jirou I’m sorry I got side tracked.” Izuku said whistling afterwards and stretching his arm out for Griffon to land so they could enter the train. “I discovered something amazing. I can summon 3 demons to help me.” Izuku said, pointing to Griffon. “That’s cool Midoriya.” Jirou said, noticing the sling on Izuku’s arm and winced a little. “Hey Izuku is your arm okay?” Jirou asked, wincing a little as she asked. “Never better. Something happened to it after I left the USJ. Wanna see?” Izuku asked, raising the sling with the arm in it. “I’m fine I know what happened to your arm. I was there.” Jirou said sadly. “Ah but look.” Izuku said as he took his arm from the sling to reveal a red and blue demonic looking one. “What but how?!” Jirou said, shocked. “According to Griffon it must be because of the activation of my devil blood.” Izuku said as he put the arm back in the sling. “Jirou it's so exciting to actually have something demonic to be with me.” Izuku said, looking at his demon arm. Jirou couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened to him. “He must be putting up a I’m fine farce so I won’t worry.” she thought to herself. When they arrived at U.A. Izuku made Griffon disappear with a flick of the wrist and walked with Jirou to class 1-A. “See ya later Jiji.” Izuku said as he left to class 1-C, “and take care.” he said with a wave before hurrying off. 

**Class 1-C**

"'Sup Cementos-sensei." Izuku said as he entered the class. "Ah Midoriya-san good morning you seem to be in a good mood." Cementos said. "Ah yeah I am my quirk came in." He said as he pulled out his arm from the sling. "I was hoping to have a meeting with Principal Nedzu over this since I haven't changed my form registry." Izuku said with a chuckle. "Ah that's good yes I've arranged the meeting as requested." Cementos said as he stood up. "Follow me I will show you where the meeting will take place." Cementos said as he got out of the classroom and Izuku followed. 

"Principal Nedzu hello." Izuku said as he entered the conference room. "Ah Midoriya-san I've been expecting you. Have a seat? Would you like a cup of tea also?" Principal Nedzu asked as he poured himself some. "Ah yes please I would like some." Izuku said as he brought out some tea biscuits. "Courtesy of the Midoriya household." Izuku said as he handed some biscuits to Nedzu who accepted them. "Well Midoriya this is a first. Your quirk has been developing since being a child and has finally shown his face. Now tell me what can your quirk do?" Nedzu asked Izuku who smiled and said, "Devil Powers." 

"Come again." Nedzu said as he put his cup of tea down. "My quirk is the ability to use demonic powers. Summoning, changing form, regeneration, speed, stamina, and strength. But something drastic had to activate it." Izuku said as he took a sip of the tea. "And I would be right if it were due to the new arm you have." Nedzu said. "Correct." Izuku said. "I'll let you in on a secret Principal Nedzu." Izuku said, waving for Principal Nedzu to get closer. "And what would that be?" Nedzu asked intrigued. "I'm Nelo Angelo. I'm the vigilante that's been appearing from time to time on the news." Izuku told Nedzu. "Ah I see well Midoriya-san it's good for you to tell me this so I'll keep quiet about it. I want the teachers to have a good mystery for now." Nedzu said laughing. "Very well Izuku I'll send the information to the quirk registry offices. But there's one more thing I need you to write out." Nedzu said getting the files ready and sliding one over to Izuku. "My quirk name." Izuku said, thinking about it. "The Inheritance of Sparda." Izuku said writing it down and handing over the paper to Nedzu. "The quirk registry will have everything ready by the U.A. Festival." He said as he put them in order. "This quirk of yours seems very strong. Are you hoping to get that empty seat in Class 1-A?" Nedzu asked. Izuku smirked, "Watch me get first place." he said. “Well, I should head out. It was nice talking to you about my quirk.” He said as he walked out back to class. 

**End of Classes** **  
** **  
** “Coming through. Excuse me. I need to see what’s happening.” Izuku said as he made his way through the crowd that was gathering around Class 1-A. “If my guess is correct they’re all here to see the class that fought villains.” Izuku thought to himself as he got to the front of the group.    
“So everyone is here to see the people that beat villains.” Izuku said loud enough for everyone to hear. “Well then are you going to declare war on them or is this a gathering to gossip.” he said as he hit the wall with his fist. “Because I’m here to declare a war on Class 1-A and 1-B. There’s one spot in the hero class and the Sports Festival is in 2 weeks. That's all the time you hero classes have before the second biggest event of your school life happens. In those two weeks for your sake I hope you don’t disappoint because I've been dying to compete with you all.” he said as he left whistling for Griffon. “Yeah you heard him you all better train right before this event goes down or you’ll end up in the dirt.” Griffon said perching on Izuku’s shoulder. “Anywho I advise to actually take this seriously after all there’s gonna be a lot of people gunning for that spot.” Izuku said leaving. “I have to train harder. I need to be able to activate DT on a whim and learn how to properly summon you three.” Izuku told Griffon. “Well kid it seems that you’ll be with Vergil for the next two weeks.” Griffon said. “Yeah and I hope to be able to master the things I want to.” he said going by the gate.    
  
“We had no school yesterday.” Izuku said talking to Griffon. “Seems to me it’s probably about what happened at that place.” Griffon said as he ate some bread Izuku offered him. “Now what kid we’re gonna go home or what.” Griffon said as he finished his bread. “We’re waiting on Jirou.” Izuku said relaxing on a tree branch. “Kid you should just tell her you like her you know.” Griffon said as he perched on top of Izuku’s head. “You know this is why Dante threw you once you saw him again.” Izuku said, getting flustered and waving his hand around to swat him away. “Hah you’re so easy to poke fun at, kid.” Griffon said laughing. “Speak of the devil. She’s here.” Griffon said pointing with his wing. “Okay let’s go.” Izuku said jumping down from the branch. 

Jirou was embarrassed and mad at the same time. “Why did he go and say that?” she thought to herself running out of the school to find him. Which wasn’t that hard since he jumped down from a tree branch. “Midoriya.” Jirou said a bit agitated which made Izuku start to back up. “Midoriya. Did you really just declare war on my class.” Jirou said, getting closer to Izuku. “About that I hope you’re not mad about it. You know I can have a fiery temper sometimes.” Izuku said frantically, waving his arm in a sideways motion. “Frankly speaking I’m getting kinda annoyed with how you’re acting.” Jirou said a tick mark forming on her head. “I’m sorry then.” Izuku said, turning around. “Look Izuku, what I’m saying is that…” Jirou started before being interrupted. “Stop acting like a child right.” Izuku said not looking at her. “No that ain't what I want.” she said.    
“Then what do you want!?” Izuku said loudly, almost shouting at her. “I WANT YOU TO STOP ACTING LIKE EVERYTHING’S FINE WHEN IT’S NOT. YOU LOST AN ARM THANKS TO MY CARELESSNESS AND NOW HERE YOU ARE ACTING LIKE EVERYTHING IS FINE AND YOU DON’T HATE ME.” Jirou screamed at Izuku making him wince because it was his fault she felt this way and he hadn't done anything to remedy it. After the shouting both of them just turned away and started to run away from each other tears in both of their eyes. 

Izuku arrived home and the first thing he did was try to get his mind clear. “Man I should apologize.” he thought while listening to music. “Hey kid if you truly want to apologize you have to do it right.” Griffon said. “She doesn't like it being sappy.” Izuku said. “I can tell that from looking at her. What I mean is giving her a gift she would like.” Griffon said. “Oh if anything she has been saying she saw a guitar that she liked.” Izuku said, thinking about it. “Forget about that, get her Nevan. It should take no less than two weeks to find Nevan and get it.” Griffon chimed in. “But, where's the portal though.” Izuku said dumbfounded. “Kid you have the Yamato you can just cut a portal to the demon world.” Griffon said.    
  


**1 Day Later** **  
** **  
** Izuku cut down another demon with ease as he made his way through a tower that Griffon told him housed Nevan. “Hey Griffon I’m gonna take a rest. I've been fighting non stop for a day and really need one.” Izuku said as he sat on top of a rock and pulled out a water bottle and a sandwich and started to wolf it down. “Whatever floats your boat, kid just make sure to be on guard.” Griffon said as he perched on top of Izuku. With something to fill his stomach and being rehydrated Izuku was now raring to go again. “Let’s go to the top. I can sense something familiar up there.” said as he went through another crowd of demons and sliced them to bits. After a while Izuku came across a demon that looked like it was the Grim Reaper. “Well then let’s have a dance with Death.” Izuku said getting into the stance that Vergil taught him. “Griffon, Shadow go tear him a new one.” Izuku said as he launched a Judgement Cut. “ We got you covered kid.” Griffon said as he launched electric bolts from his beak and Shadow spun in the air as it transformed into a saw. “Summoned Sword.” Izuku said summoning 7 blue ghostly looking swords and launching them towards the Hell Vanguard. “Now you die.” Izuku said as he ran towards the Hell Vanguard and sliced him in two.    
  
**Day 7** **  
** **  
** **“** Kid you’ve made helluva progress.” Griffon said, complementing Izuku as he sliced apart another demon as he ran upwards on stairs leading him to the opera room. “Thanks Griffon. I didn’t want to kill unnecessary demons if possible. I’m glad Cerberus, Agni and Rudra let me pass and lent me their souls.” he said as he summoned Agni and Rudra to spin dash his way through another horde of scissor wielding demons. “Didn’t know you were such a smooth talker.” Griffon said as he shocked another group of demons. “Head up the opera room is up here.” Griffon said which made Izuku start to slow down. “So any tips with Nevan.” Izuku said, steadying himself. “Not much except she's a real seductress so you could try to charm your way through this.” Griffon said perching on Izuku’s shoulder. “Ok then let’s go.” Izuku said as he opened the doors to find Nevan sitting on a chair. One strike is all it took; one strike Izuku went and activated Devil Trigger to the max and sliced Nevan in two. “I’m sorry but, I couldn’t keep myself busy with you.” he said coldly and sadly since he didn't really want to kill Nevan but, he didn’t want to lose his only friend he’s made in the past year either. “Jesus kid don’t you think you went overboard. Look at you, you're covered in blood now.” Griffon said, kinda shaken up because he'd never seen Izuku so cold about killing a demon. “Well nothing a long bath won’t fix,'' Izuku said as he reached out to grab Nevan’s soul to claim his new Devil Armament. “Anywho now that that’s done, I want to get the hell out of here.” Griffon said. “Yeah I do too. Even though I feel something familiar on the top I’ll just get it later,” Izuku said but not before summoning Nevan who appeared out of thin air, a purple  guitar with many electric strings and some skeletal-looking features. “Change.” Izuku said and on command Nevan changed into a scythe. “I hope it was worth coming here.” Izuku said as he made Nevan disappear. “Wait kid I hear some rumbling.” Griffon said and as if on cue  a large lion like creature with an eye missing with four bird wings on his back and a scorpion tail came crashing down. “I can smell the scent of demon but also human.” it said as it got closer to Izuku. “Yeah and what of it do you want to fight then.” Izuku said pissed off since now he would have to deal with this thing instead of hurrying home. “I shall crush you.” the giant demon said as he punched towards Izuku only for Izuku to unsheath Yamato and slice the demon’s hand off. “I’m tired of playing around. I'll finish you off in 2 slices.” Izuku said his eyes turning red and a ghostly apparition appearing behind him wielding Agni and Rudra. Meanwhile the demon was in immeasurable pain since it got its hand cut off almost immediately before the demon even knew it had already been cut to itty bitty pieces making the opera room be flooded with blood that came from all those pieces and covering Izuku in it. “Damn kid I didn’t think you had a bit of Vergil in you.” Griffon said flying over to Izuku. “Griffon what demon did I kill.” Izuku asked as he calmed down and sheathed Yamato. “I think that was Beowulf.” Griffon said, “Now kid hurry and get his soul to gain a new Devil Armament.” Izuku did so and immediately opened a portal back to the human world, more precisely his house.    
  
**Day 8**   
  
Izuku couldn’t sleep. He was thinking about how easily killing felt, “Have I been holding back for too long.” he thought as he shifted in his bed. Izuku drifted off to sleep after a while and dreamed about being engulfed in fire and spiders which made him jolt up awake. “Man that was some nightmare he said as he felt something looking at him. He started to look around the room till a red glow caught his eye on the ceiling. He saw a 3ft long 2 ft wide spider but instead of screaming he felt something familiar about. “I should take it you’re Phantom the demon spider,” he said, holding his hand out allowing the spider to climb on to him and disappearing like a cloud of dust. “Perfect. Now I have another summon.” he said as he drifted back to sleep.” 

**Day 9** **  
** **  
** It was Izuku’s time to apologize to Jiro but he was very nervous about it. “Okay Izuku deep breaths. What’s the worst that’ll happen?” he told himself before going to U.A. The plan was to wait for classes to end. One problem he sucked at apologizing and was losing his nerve. “Chin up kid if you lose your nerve which I didn't know was possible you still have another five days before the sports festival.” Griffon said. “You’re right but I want this to end sooner rather than later.” Izuku said steeling himself to go forward with the plan. First thing he did was go to Class 1-A and leave a note attached to Griffon. “Ok Griffon you know what to do.” Izuku said as he knocked on the door and left Griffon in front of 1-A’s door and went to his classes. “ Don’t worry kid I won’t let you down.” Griffon said as the door opened to reveal a brown haired girl. “Ummmm whose pet followed them here?” she asked the class which made everyone rush to the door. “Hey, is Jiro Kyoka in there?” Griffon said, making the class shocked. “It can talk.” they all said. “Right here… Griffon correct.” Jiro said making her way to the front. “Kid here’s a note from Izuku. Sorry it couldn’t be him delivering it but, he had to go to class.” Griffon said, placing the note in Jiro’s hand. “Anywho I have to be leaving now.” Griffon said as he turned to dust and disappeared. “Well then that was something.” Kaminari said. “What does the note say-kero?” asked Tsuyu. “Nothing, this is personal.” Jiro said as she pocketed the note. “Alright, Izuku I’ve ignored you for a whole week and now you pop this out of nowhere.” Jiro thought to herself as she made her way back to her desk.    
  
**Day 9 (After School)**

Izuku was waiting by the gate outside of U.A. “Kid you hair is gonna fall off if you worry too much.” Griffon told Izuku who couldn't stop worrying. “But what if she doesn’t show up and I did all this for nothing.” Izuku said with a somber look. “Kid cheer up she’ll come.” Griffon said, trying to cheer Izuku up. Izuku heard someone getting closer to him and looked up to see Jiro and his attitude did a complete 180 than what it was a couple seconds ago. “Jiro…” Izuku started only to get interrupted by Jiro, “Look Midoriya we both know that we have to apologize so how about we go on a date and gather our bearings during that.” she said a bit of a blush forming on her face.    
  
“So then I told Cerberus I didn’t want to fight him and if we did he would be beaten in a flash.” Izuku was telling Jiro the story of what he was doing for a whole week while they were at a restaurant eating some burgers and fries. “I see so you went to the demon world to get a gift for me.” Jiro said, kinda taken aback a bit since, she wasn’t expecting Izuku to do something like that for her. “Anywho I want to give you the gift I got for you after our date is done.” Izuku said, finishing his burger. “What’s next Mr. Devil Hunter?” Jiro said as she also finished her burger. “Karaoke.” Izuku said with a bright smile on his face. “What?!” she said, taken aback. “C’mon it’ll be fun and I’ll finally be able to hear your singing voice.” Izuku said as he took Jiro’s hand and ran out but not before leaving the money to pay for their order. 

Izuku and Jiro arrived at a karaoke place and entered the room they were assigned. “So Jiro I’m gonna start with the first song. Let me see if they have it. Oh I can just upload it oh that makes it so much easier.” Izuku said as he fidgeted with the machine and plugged his phone into it. “Let’s get this show on the road.” he said as he clicked play  **_~*Asterisk by Orange Range_ ** started to play and Izuku started to sing it. He got so into it he started to bob his head up and down and making it look like he was the one playing the guitar. Jiro couldn't help but smile and call him a dork because of how into it he was. When the song ended Izuku asked Jiro if she had any songs she liked to which she said **_“Hi Izuru Bashuro by Happy Heads NANIYORI.”_ **

“Okay let’s go.” Izuku said as he pressed play and started to hear the drums play and Jiro started to scream out the lyrics. To say he was surprised was a lie he knew Jiro wasn’t a girl that liked soft songs but, he wasn’t expecting her to have such lungs. Jiro was happy she normally doesn’t get to be able to scream her lungs out when it comes to karaoke and Izuku was fine with her doing that. At some point she heard him being the chorus on some parts which he was. He didn’t want to be left out of her fun so he joined in as the chorus when required. After 45 minutes of switching between songs and having fun singing or screaming their lungs out they were approaching one last song before their time ended.

“A duet?” Jiro asked.   
  


“Yeah let’s end our karaoke session with a duet.” Izuku said excitedly.   
  
“Ok what song do you have in mind?” Jirou said blushing a bit and twirling one of her ear jacks in her finger.    
  
“Judgement.” Izuku said as he played the song.    
  
Izuku started.    
  


-Reeru kara hazureta

furyouhin no norainu sa

da kedo kantan ni wa

teeru wa furanai ze

iesu man ni

narisobireta

_ (woah oh oh, woah oh, we are bad boys) _

waru ni nokosareta

NO to iu na no (Jirou joins in)

JUSTICE

WOW, BREAKIN' THE LAW

BREAKIN’ THE WORLD kowase

_ (breaking the world) _

kirisake TENDERNESS

WOW, BREAKIN' THE RULE

roppou zensho ja shibarenai

_ (breaking the world) _

hanran bunshi sa

furiageta

nigiri kobushi ga oretachi no

JUDGEMENT

ai saae mo shiranai

furyouhin no norainu sa

da kedo chii ya kane ja

edzuke wa dekinai ze

kizu tsuite kizu tsuite

subete ushinacchimatte mo

somaccha naranee sore koso ga

JUSTICE... JUSTICE!

WOW, BREAKIN’ THE LAW

BREAKIN' THE WORLD kowase

(breaking the world)

kirisake TENDERNESS

WOW, BREAKIN' THE RULE

oerai-san nya natsukanai

(breaking the world)

hanran bunshi sa

furiagero

nigirikobushi wo oretachi wa

sou sa oretachi ga

JUDGEMENT

JUDGEMENT

Jirou and Izuku ended with their backs to each other making it look like they had been rocking out with guitars. “Hey there’s one last place I want to take you to.” Izuku said as he took Jiro’s hand and opened a portal to Dagobah Beach.   
  
“So why here?” Jiro asked, a bit confused.    
  


“This was the first place we met officially.” Izuku said remembering back to a year ago.   
  
“Oh yeah but there must be another reason for bringing me here.” Jiro said.   
  
Izuku got on his knees and put his hands on the ground. “I’m very sorry for worrying you sick about my health and wellbeing and then acting like if telling you I was fine was okay.” he said as tears welled up in his eyes. “I was being selfish and didn’t see the bigger picture that you were hurting and needed the validation that I was okay and not putting up a front about it.” Tears started to fall from both of them. “I’m sorry Jiro. I thought our friendship was done for and I had messed it up big time and lost my only friend that I’ve had in a long time. So please accept Nevan the guitar I had to go into the Demon Realm for. I had to fight on for a week to get it and I really hope it was worth it” Izuku said as Shadow came out with the guitar in its mouth and dropped it in front of Jiro and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.    
  
“Izuku please stand up please this wasn’t my intention.” Jiro said with a shaky voice due to her crying. She fell to her knees to pick up Izuku. “I’m sorry I caused you so much grief it wasn't my intention to do so. I was so deep into my mind that I started to think you also thought like me and that isn’t the case. You’re a free spirit and I forgot about that because I was so guilt ridden and clouded with doubt. I thought you were just being friendly but deep down you hated me for what had happened.” she said as tears came rolling down her face.”So pls Izuku stand up we’re both equally at fault for this misunderstanding.” she said as she pulled him in for a hug. 

The two of them sat on the sand in each other’s embrace for a while both crying and apologizing until they stopped and laid out on the beach.

Izuku and Jirou were staring at the stars while laying on the sand next to each other. There hadn't been any words exchanged between the two for some time.

Izuku grabbed a fist full of sand and fiddled with it in his hand. After it had all fallen back to the ground he stated, "So... Jirou."

Kyouka kept looking upward as she responded, "Yeah?"

"I was thinking on how we met." 

Jiro's attention was now to the boy. "Ah, it's hard to forget me getting mugged." 

"No not that. The second time." He didn't really want to bring that memory up again.

"Ah. That one." Jiro looked away with a slight blush on her face. "Where you called me a pretty."

Midoriya's blush was even more severe as he stated, "I was serious when I say you are the prettiest girl I've ever known."

The girl waved a hand as if swatting a fly as she said, "You're exaggerating. There's plenty prettier than me."

In a panic, Izuku leaned forward and proclaimed, "I love you!"

Kyouka leaned back and became wide eyed. She didn't respond though.

The silence was getting to the boy, and eventually he got up. "Sorry. I should go." However as he tried to leave, he was stopped. His hand was being held back by Jiro's own.

"Don't say something so bold and go running at the slightest hint of uncertainty" Kyouka pulled him back onto the ground. She then sighed before saying, "Can't even give me a moment to think of an answer."

Midoriya thought, so there’s hope?

After a few moments, Jirou started to lean into her friend's shoulder. “Izuku ever since I met you my life has turned from chill and boring to exciting and fun. Before I knew it I started to see you in a different light.” 

Izuku then felt his friend pull him into an embrace.

Tears started to flow again as Kyouka continued by saying, “I felt so guilty because of my carelessness and lack of power that lead to you losing your arm. I didn't think you'd want to be around me anymore, so I tried to shut you off but you still kept on coming and talking to me as if nothing happened like if you has stepped on a pebble and brushed it off.”

Midoriya by now had brought his arms up to hug her back.

“Yet despite all that, my tomboyish attitude, and my plain looks you still wanted to be with me. So my answer is yes. I do want to be your girlfriend. Nothing would make me happier.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it.


End file.
